


Help me

by Delso



Category: robron
Genre: Broken Aaron, Crying, Dad Paddy, Flashbacks, M/M, Worried Adam, protective paddy, scared Aaron, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Aaron is working at the scrap yard when a customer who looks like Jason comes to pick up some parts.





	Help me

It was a dull day, and Aaron was busy taking apart an engine, greatful for the distraction. This is the only time he allows to be on his own, when his mind is taken away from the horrors that haunt him from prison. He doesn't like being away from Robert, he feels safe with Robert, he feels protected. 

Robert wasn't sure he was ready to go back to work, wanting to be watching Aaron every second of every day. But Aaron had convinced him that Adam was there, and he would look after him. Which was true as Adam had been checking up on him all day, constantly asking him if he needed a break or a drink, however he was currently in the cabin with Paddy who came to talk to him about the vets car. 

Aaron was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice someone walking on the gravel up to him until his deep voice cut through the air. 

"Excuse me mate" The man says.

Aaron jumps out of his skin, as he whips round to try and find the location of the voice. He still panicked when people snuck up on him. 

His mind is blurry at first as he tries to understand what is going on, but his mind goes blank and his body goes stiff as he stares at the man in front of him. 

His breath quickens and his eyes automatically sting and begin to water......no......no....how did he find him?! How is he out?! 

Aaron must have mummbled out and 'no' and along with his petrified look the man stared at him concerned. 

"You alright mate?" He places a hand on Aaron's shoulder. 

"GET OFF!" Aaron explodes, pushing the man as far away as possible.

He is shaking and flinching every time the man moves, trying to get air into his lungs but they felt restricted and closed. 

"Please Jason please!!" Aaron begs and the man makes an advance to him again.

Suddenly the cabin door swings open and Adam and paddy come flying out. Both had a worried and shocked expression. 

"What's going on?!" Paddy calls, clearly confused about the shouting and the state of Aaron.

"What's he done to you Aaron?" Adam asking already squaring up to this random man. 

"He...he...hurt m-me" Aaron chockes out, gasping for breath. 

Adam grabs the man by his shirt and gets in his face "what the fuck do you think you're doing mate?!" He shouts. 

Paddy is by Aaron's side, he goes to wrap an arm around him, furious with the random man, but Aaron flings him off, falling to his knees and crying. 

"I didn't touch him!" The man says clearly not taking the accusations well. 

"Not t-this t-time" Aaron hiccups through his tears.

Paddy just stares at Aaron, he can feel his heart tearing apart and he's watching the boy he considers his son fall apart, shaking with fear. 

Adam stands confused as the let's go of the man. 

"What so you've hurt him before?" Adam asks a bit confused but still wanting to murder this man for getting his best friend in this state. 

"No! I haven't! He must have me confused with someone else mate! He called me Jason?" The man says, his anger subsidising as he too can clearly see that Aaron is in a state. 

Paddys head shoots up at the name, it all suddenly makes sense. 

"Adam let him go" Paddy says, without even looking up. 

"Really?! But he hurt Aaron!" Adam says defiantly 

"No he didn't!" Paddy shouts

He looks up at the man "I'm sorry, he thought you were somebody else, we're sorry for accusing you"

The man looks like he wants to be angry, but seeing Aaron makes him nod sadly. 

"It's alright, I didn't mean to upset him, I hope the lads okay" and he turns around and walks away, and abandons the parts he was meant to be collecting. 

Aaron is currently curled up on the floor, digging his nails into his hands, eyes closed tightly shut, and body wracking with sobs. 

Paddy can't watch this anymore, he gets on his knees holds Aaron. Aaron tenses and starts struggling, trying to get away, but Paddy holds on. 

"Aaron son, it's me, Paddy. Jason's not here okay, I am. You need to calm down and breathe son. Please" Paddys voice breaks at the end as his heart aches. 

"D-dad?" Aaron whispers

"Yeah, buddy, it's dad" Paddy lets out a sigh of relief.

"Who's Jason?" Adam asks, confused as to why Aaron has reacted so badly. 

At the name Jason Aaron freaks out again, his mind clouded, trapping him in memories of prison. All the punches, all the kicks, all the vicious words criculing his mind. 

He breathing increases again as he starts thrusting around in Paddys hold, sobbing. 

"Please! Dad please don't let them hurt me! I'm sorry! I can't help being gay I don't want them to hurt me please!" Aaron screams, eyes still tightly shut, clearly trapped in the past. 

Paddy literally felt his heart being torn out, he starts sobbing as he tries to reassure Aaron. 

"I won't! I promise you son, nobody's gunna hurt you ever again" Paddy begs him to calm down. 

Adam stands there shocked, watching his best mate fall apart. 

"What's happening?" Adam asks worriedly 

"Call Robert, tell him to get here now, Aaron needs him" Paddy demands

"Okay" Adam says, no questions asked, he immediately runs into the cabin to call Robert.

Paddy focuses all his attention back to Aaron, who is currently flailing about in his arms.

"Aaron, I need you to come back to me" Paddy begs, not knowing what to do, he hadn't had as much practice at this as Robert had. 

"No NO! My name isn't Livesy!" Aaron screams.

Paddy doesn't know how long it's been but it definitely doesn't feel like long enough for Robert to get here while obeying any speed limits. 

But there he was, sprinting towards them, eyes wide full of fear. 

"AARON!" He yells as the falls to his knees and grabs Aaron's face in his hands. 

Aaron just starts whimpering and shaking.   
"P-please n-no" 

"Baby please, I need you to breathe for me okay? Come back to me, I'm here, let go of those memories and come back to me" Robert begs, trying to be calm but even he had never seen Aaron in this state before.

When Adam called him his heart dropped, he had never felt fear like it, and he drove as fast as he could, tears clouding his vision, just knowing Aaron needed him. 

Aaron grabbed Roberts hands on his face, seemingly able to hear him. 

"Rob...rob please help me, I'm s-scared" Aaron whispers, voice hoarse, and eyes still tightly shut. 

Robert couldn't speak for a moment, the lump in his throat and the ache of his heart too strong for him to function. 

"Baby boy, there's no need to be scared is there, I'm here. And you know I will always protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Now open those beautiful eyes for me." Robert says in the softest voice Paddy has ever heart him used.

He decided that Robert was doing a much better job than he was and reluctantly handed Aaron over into Robert arms, as he continued to watch silently. 

Robert took Aaron from Paddy instantly and rocked Aaron in his arms as Aaron tried desperately to open his eyes and see Robert. 

"That's is baby, you're doing so well. Just follow my voice Hun" Robert soothes, while stroking Aaron's hair out of his face.

Aaron slowly opens his eyes.   
"R-Robert" he sobs and throws himself into Roberts chest, face buried in his neck, grounding himself. 

Robert, Paddy and Adam (who had been standing there startled) let out a sigh of relief, Aaron was back with them. 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed the side of his head. 

"So proud of you baby" he whispers 

"Rob I was so scared, I couldn't breathe" Aaron tries to speak but his theist feels like sand paper. 

"I know baby but it's over now, no need to be scared, we're gunna sort this okay" 

Paddy started rubbing Aaron's back with his hand   
"He's right son, we're gunna fix you okay, stop you hurting" he soothes.

Aaron whispers "thanks" 

He then starts coughing and leans back from Robert, causing his eyes to water. 

Robert pats his back. 

"Adam can you get us some water please?" He asks 

Adam rushes off. 

"It hurts rob, my chest h-hurts" Aaron whimpers. 

"Okay we'll get you home babe, get you to bed and let you sleep" Robert picks Aaron up in his arms and carries him to his car, with paddy following.

Adam comes over with the water and hands it to Robert once he has Aaron seated in the passenger side. 

"Thanks, both of you, for looking after my man when I couldn't be there." Robert thanks getting a bit chocked up again. 

"There's nothing any of us wouldn't do for that boy, there's no need to thank us" Paddy explains and Adam nods. 

Robert just smiles in response. 

He turns back to Aaron who looks exhausted, he asks him quietly. 

"Aaron sweet, do you want some water? It'll help your chest" he says soothingly 

Aaron nods and smiles thankfully at him. 

Robert helps him drink it, making sure he drinks a fair amount of it before they head home. He then turns to the others. 

"I'm gunna take him home and put him to bed, thanks again guys" rob says as he makes sure Aaron is strapped in properly, then walks round the other side of the car and gets in. 

Paddy leans down to Aaron's height and whispers "I'll see you soon son, take care my boy" he kisses Aaron's head and as he turns he hears Aaron's weakly whisper. 

"Thanks dad, love you" 

Adam then ruffles Aaron's head and kisses his hair. 

"I'll see ya later lad yeah? Take care" he says . 

Aaron closes his eyes and smiles. "Yeah" 

Robert starts the car and Adam makes sure Aaron's arms are away from the door as he closes it and waves them off and the leave the scrap yard.

 

~~~ 

The whole journey home Robert keeps checking on Aaron, making sure he's okay. At some point Aaron drifts to sleep and Robert is glad that he's sleeping. 

When they arrive home Robert decided a not to wake Aaron and gently unbuckles him and carries him indoors. 

He lays him on the bed and climbs in next to him. Aaron immediately curls into his chest and looks up to him and mummers "please help me rob" 

Robert feels as though a hand is tightening around his heart, he loves this man so much. 

"We will. I promise. We'll fix you and make you perfect okay?" He kisses Aaron's head and whispers 

"I love you baby" 

"I love you too Rob" Aaron's mummers as he drifts into a peaceful sleep, mind calm as he lays in the arms of his husband. 

Both of the boys' hearts are lighter at the promise of fixing what is broken.


End file.
